Cecilia Reyes (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member); formerly Weapon X | Relatives = Miguel Reyes (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 lbs (63 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Medical doctor, adventurer | Education = M.D. in Emergency Medicine | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Bronx, New York City, New York | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Carlos Pacheco | First = X-Men Vol 2 #65 | HistoryText = Operation: Zero Tolerance A doctor at Our Mother of Mercy Hospital in New York City, Cecilia was brought into the world of the X-Men during the Operation: Zero Tolerance crisis. She had received an offer to join Xavier's School three years prior, but rejected the offer and asked Professor X to keep her status as a mutant secret. Attacked by Prime Sentinels while working, she was saved by both her defensive shield and through the aid of Iceman. Banding together with Sabra, Marrow, and Charlotte Jones the group faced Bastion until S.H.I.E.L.D. interfered. Returning to an abandoned X-Mansion, Cecilia used what little tools she had to remove a bomb from Cyclops' chest. Attempting to save her career, she returned to work to have a unique last day. She treated a wounded Daredevil, learning his secret identity in the process, and was tricked by the Legacy Virus-ravaged Pyro into being released. Although reluctant to become an X-Man, she was fired from her job and ended up joining the band of mutants. Later, she was caught up in the X-Men's battle with the Neo, a villainous group of mutants who claimed to have evolved beyond the level of other mutants. Reyes was trapped in the Neo's fortress below New York City and used a street drug called Rave to make her mutant powers more destructive, ensuring her survival. The X-Men rescued her, and the telepathic Xavier helped her kick her addiction to Rave. Neverland Dr. Reyes was abducted by the Weapon X program and taken to Neverland, the mutant concentration camp. Although many mutants perished, including her fellow X-Man Maggott, her death was not confirmed. Cecilia's older brother, Colonel Miguel Reyes, was assigned to head Sentinel Squad O*N*E* security on the Xavier School grounds, with the purpose of finding out the fate of his sister. Dr. Reyes has resurfaced working as an unlicensed doctor in New York City. Back to X-Men She moved to Utopia with the X-Men and works as a doctor there. | Powers = Cecilia Reyes is a mutant. Psioplasmic Bio-Field: generates a psioplasmic bio-field, increasing her durability. The field extends six inches from any point on her body. This field constantly surrounds her body at every given moment, completely invisible, and only takes on a glass-like translucency when subconsciously activated by a threat. The field reacts to kinetic impact, energy signatures, certain psionic forces, temperature changes, etc. The bio-field is an extension of Cecilia's body, and so she feels the attack as its effect is dispersed over the field. Her power is subconscious, meaning it protects her from harm whether she wants it to or not, or is aware of the harm or not. However the field does not activate for threats it does not "know," since her power is mostly instinctive. For instance, Cecilia might know touching Rogue is bad, but her field would not automatically protect the doctor from contact with her. It's unknown if the field has any kind of "learning capacity" that registers when a new sort of threat bypasses it's protection. Eventually Cecilia will also learn how to manifest the field at will, as a weapon. Surrounding her fists with psioplasmic force can increase the bludgeoning power behind her punches; she will be able to extend razor pointed spikes from the field, expel the field outward in a hammer-like ram, etc. More recently, she has learned to control the shape of her fields. She formed spikes to kill the Neo known as Jaeger. | Abilities = Cecilia is a capable medical doctor and surgeon, making her the only member of the X-Men who is a true doctor of medicine. | Strength = Dr. Reyes possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Cecilia Reyes first used her powers offensively in on accident. Part of her "shield" jumped out at Jaeger, killing him. * After taking an extremely addictive and illegal drug called "Rave" to temporarily boost her powers, Dr. Reyes became addicted. | Trivia = * In the 2006 movie X-Men: The Last Stand, Kavita Rao was played by Iranian-American actress Shohreh Aghdashloo. This is despite claims made by Aghdashloo in an interview with Entertainment Weekly that she would be playing Dr. Cecilia Reyes. Raph Winter, producer of all three movies, subsequently stated that Aghdashloo would be playing Rao. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Cecilia Reyes }} Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Force Field Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:Neverland Category:Drug Addicts Category:Rave Users